Waiting
by FFFFFreak
Summary: Fatal Frame series as told from another point-of-view.This time, on the children's eyes.What they saw,what they feel,what they are waiting for. Chapter 1 is Little Kirie's story.What she had gone through until Miku came.


All characters belong to TECMO and Project Zero :)

**Part 1: Little Kirie**

From the moment she split from her other self, Little Kirie sat on the Entrance hall of the Himuro Mansion and waited.

At first it was for her mother, and then her cousins she'd never seen again since the scary Demon Tag Ritual, but most of all, she waited for someone, anyone, who could help her. She doesn't like the Mansion but what could she do? She needs to close the door where the bad ghosts came from!

Her other half was scary. All the ghosts in the Mansion are scary. So Little Kirie huddled in the smallest corner of the Entrance and waited quietly.

A family came soon afterwards. She instantly brightened. There was a girl with them, and she was around her age!Her name is Mikoto. As soon as the family entered the room, Mikoto saw her and shyly, uneasily, smiled. From that moment on, Little Kirie knew everything will finally be over.

But the bad ghosts will get her. Her mother and father too. That's why one fateful afternoon, when Mikoto's mother rests fitfully on her room, she gave Mikoto the camera. It was her greatest treasure. She knew it was the only thing which can save them.

But she only made it worse. Little Kirie was ashamed of herself as she watched Mikoto's mother frantically using the camera, falling into a deep kind of loneliness which only made her more ill. She remembered her own mother and wondered if she's just as lonely as Mikoto's mother was when they didn't let her go home after the Demon Tag.

She decided to lead Mikoto out before bad things happen to her too. The mansion is no place for little children, and as much as she likes her company, she has to save her. So while her friends are nowhere in sight, hiding from her in a simple game of Tag, Little Kirie told her to get the camera and follow her. She will lead her to one of her friends hiding so she can't be the "demon" anymore. Mikoto followed her, giggling.

After saving Mikoto from the bad ghosts, Kirie returned to the Mansion and stayed at the Entrance room. She couldn't bear to watch as Mikoto's father buried her mother in a shallow grave near the dead cherry tree. Soon after, and she hadn't seen her father anymore. She felt bad. But all she could do is to shrink back on that tiny corner of the room, and waited.

After a very very long time, three people came in the Mansion,wearing strange clothes. One of them is a woman. Her eyes moved to her. She saw her. A fresh wave of hope swept over her again. Maybe this woman could help her!

But as they ventured deep to the Mansion, the three strangers fell deeper to the Curse. Little Kirie could only watch in vain as the woman was being tortured by her scary self. Then her scary self looked at her,smirking, silently taunting. Little Kirie soon retreated to the safety of the Entrance,curled herself into a ball and waited.

Then someone came. A tall man wearing white clothes, with a kind face. But what caught her attention is that he had Mikoto's camera, her camera, with him! Did this man knew Mikoto? But this time, she doesn't let herself hope. So many times did she hope and only to watch it fade away like cherry blossoms being blown away by a strong breeze. True enough, the man was taken by her scary self. She mourned for the man; she rather liked him but she had no choice but to return on her usual spot on the corner, hoping the man is still alive. She waited and waited, hoping Mikoto will come back to help her.

And then sometime later, a girl came. Little Kirie watched in fascination as she stepped in the mansion. She hovered behind her and saw a familiar comb in the girl's auburn hair. She realized in inner joy it was Mikoto's comb. Is this girl Mikoto? No, it can't be..this girl is somehow..different. She's Mikoto and yet,not Mikoto.

The girl suddenly swung around, only to see thin air. She gazed at the spot where Little Kirie had once been, her face uneasy. Kirie watched as the girl walked inside the mansion,looking for something, or someone, she can never be sure. All she knew is that at long last, she would wait no more.

And now, she must help her.


End file.
